twilit darkness
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the seven princesses of heart are being abducted by the heartless and now a mysterious person appears controlling them could he be the one in control or is he just another puppet being controlled by a stronger darkness pairings currently unknown
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto or kingdom hearts

**Twilit darkness**

**Hidden in the darkness**

Hinata Hyuga the princess of fate was being escorted to traverse town since four of the seven princesses of heart had been taken by the heartless though none of the guards even their personal guardians hadn't seen how they were taken since they were busy fighting the army of heartless that was attacking their castle. Hinata's guards were her cousin Neji, the mysterious Shino and her personal guardian Roxas Namikaze who was the youngest of the head guards so he is the most inexperienced in fighting the heartless but it didn't mean he was the weakest he was actually the middle person in terms of strength but the weakest in terms of skill.

"Are you alright princess" asked the golden haired Roxas "oh yes I was just a little worried about the other's that have been taken" she said in a sad tone "come on princess we'll find a way to bring them back I promise" Roxas said with a smile "yes your right I don't have to worry we'll be able to help them" she said with a smile as Roxas walked back up next to Neji

"You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Neji said to him "yeah I know I'm just trying to keep her from falling to the darkness" Roxas sighed "yes I know but I feel like the guard council know something about the disappearances but they won't say anything" Neji told him "yes but my father seems to be in a deep depression the last month" Roxas said with a serious one when they heard something in the bushes both Neji and Roxas summoned their keyblades Neji summoned his Fatal crest keyblade as Roxas summoned his kingdom key as they watched for whatever was in the bush but they never expected the head guard of one of the princesses to stumble out badly injured

"Kiba what happened to you" Roxas asked running over and catching him before he hit the ground and lay him down his breathing was hard "he took her roxs he took her" Kiba said struggling to breath "Hinata can you heal him?" Roxas asked as Hinata came over "I don't know but I'll try" she said as she used 'Curaga' to heal his wounds "Roxas I saw him take her I saw him" Kiba said while Hinata tried to heal him

"Kiba calm down what happened?" Neji asked "we were ambushed and he took Israbi and threw me aside like I was a rookie" Kiba said surprising them "who took her Kiba?" Roxas asked Kiba reached up and used Roxas's shoulder to pull himself up and said "the man who controls the heartless" he said before falling down with his eyes closed "is he dead?" Roxas asked Hinata checked his pulse "no he just fainted" she said "well we had better hurry and get to traverse town" Roxas said picking Kiba up and putting him on his back as they continued to the city heading at top speed.

___

**(Council chamber)**

About half a day later Hinata was in the sanctuary along with Haku (yes fem Haku) the princess of frost and Kiba was fully healed and was waiting for the council to fully assemble and on the side Roxas and a few other of the head guards were waiting for the meeting to begin

"Hey Roxs what were we called here for this time?" came the lazy voice of Shikamaru "well now I'm surprised you came I thought it would be to troublesome to even get out of bed" Roxas said getting a few chuckles at the nara's expense "whatever so why is Kiba in the chair?" Shikamaru asked again "the idiot got jumped on the way and the princess he was protecting was taken" came the voice of the emo Sasuke "yeah but at least he got a look at the person who took her unlike you Uchiha" Roxas said reminding him how he couldn't protect the princess of fire.

"You know you should show respect to your senior's brat" Sasuke said trying to intimidate Roxas "I'll show you respect when you earn it you shadow wannabe" Roxas shot back really pissing Sasuke off "you know if you two keep this up you'll be sent to ibiki for punishment" said Choji sending shivers down both of their spines "but that was a good one roxs" this got a growl from the Uchiha

"ahh the Uchiha's upset because his girlfriend got abducted by someone in a black cloak" chimed in Neji who's princess he was supposed to guard was also abducted "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he said his face turning red getting a laugh from the others as Gaara entered and sat down on a bench and just stared towards the meeting area "hey Gaara how are you?" Roxas asked only to be ignored "ok never mind" he said turning away "you should be quiet it's starting" Gaara said as the guardians started to pay attention.

"Kiba Inuzuka on the way here you were ambushed by heartless am I correct?"Asked Hiashi "yes but there was also a human controlling them" Kiba said surprising the council members and the guardians that weren't there when they found Kiba "how can a human control the heartless?"Asked Shukaku "more like why would someone control them period" said Danzo

"Well figure that out later Kiba I take it you saw who it was who took the princess?" Minato asked "he wore a black coat that had a lot of zippers and he held a blade shaped like a bat wing and his face was covered with silver hair" Kiba said "was there anything else?" Fugaku asked "well right before he left threw a portal of darkness he said "the one I was meant to guard will be next" but that would mean he is supposed to be a head guardian" Kiba said surprising the guardians but the council member's didn't look fazed "ok Kiba you're all dismissed" Minato said as the guardians left

Once all the guardians had left Minato let out a sigh of sadness "in three days it'll have been fifteen years since the 'incident' won't it my friend?" Fugaku said "yes it will be which means we'll have to increase the amount of guards we have but more on 'her'" Minato said getting a nod from the others "yes but I can't believe that the strongest of all of them would join the darkness" Hiashi said "yes I can't believe that he would be the first dark keyblader" Minato said looking up at the sky

**(Outside traverse town)**

The sing for the heartless appeared on a tree and a black mist appeared and out walked a person wearing a black overcoat as he looked down from the cliff he was on at the town where he smiled "three days from now and we'll meet again father" the figure said "in three days you'll feel the pain I have felt the past fifteen years along with my little brother" the figure said before vanishing into another corridor of darkness

End chapter

So how did you like it I thought of it while writing the second chapter of Leaf Empire and then I started to get a kingdom hearts vibe and BOOM the darkness saga was born

Soon the first fight will take place and it will be a war and I bet you can't guess who will be the one taken and if you want to know about Naruto wait and watch


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto or kingdom hearts

AN: all of the keyblades that aren't real are property of suburbbum on devianart a link to every keyblade will be on my profile

There is also a vocabulary at the bottom for the rankings and stuff like that

**Twilit darkness**

**Preparation for battle**

It had been two days since Kiba got back and reported the kidnapping of the princess of nature and the remaining two princesses had been put under heavy guard in case the kidnapper decided not to keep to the schedule he had told Kiba and just in case he would try to use an heartless army they also increased the guard on the wall and just in case he managed to capture one of the last two princesses had a trackers on them so they would be able to find the realm they are on. Also the head guards had increased the training and had even sparring with with their parents.

But in Neji's case his uncle since his father had his heart taken by a heartless when he was five years old protecting his mother the previous princess of fate and in his father's place his uncle took over as head guard and him and his mother were staying with his uncle and his two younger cousins Hinata the current princess of fate and Hanabi a keyblader a elite guard (she's the same age as Roxas) he was actually surprised when he was chosen to protect Tenten the (violent) princess of metal instead of his cousin but he guessed it was better since only on the rarest occasions did a head guard not fall in love with the princess they are chosen to protect and it would be awkward to fall in love with his cousin nut during his current sparing match his uncle seemed unnerved

"Uncle is there anything wrong?" Neji asked blocking a strike from his uncle's emperor keyblade with his melody key "what do you mean Neji?"Hiashi asked "well ever since the meeting you have seemed worried" Hiashi seemed surprised "ah I'm just worried about Hinata" Hiashi said "why it's not like whoever it is will be able to get to her with all of us here" Neji said getting a smile from his uncle "yeah but I'm her father it's my job to be worried" Hiashi said with a laugh "yeah but I want to know just who would want to control the heartless and why they would they kidnap the seven princess of heart" Neji said "yes so do I" Hiashi Said in a sad tone.

Hinata and Haku were currently inside the sanctuary of light to help strengthen the barrier that made sure no heartless could form within the forests around traverse town making it harder for them to get there thanks to the guard towers who would send word by hawk if they saw an army heading towards the city "so Hinata what do you think will happen?" Haku asked her closest friend "I'm not sure but if Kiba is right about the kidnapper's skill level the council will have to fight him and then let's just hope that he isn't near their level" Hinata said "yeah but if he has to fight all them he will definitely lose" Haku said but noticed Hinata wasn't listening

"Hey Hinata are you alright?" she asked "oh yeah I'm ok I was just thinking of someone" Hinata said with a small blush "oh really who?" Haku asked with some less than pure thoughts (explain later) "his name was Naruto Namikaze" Hinata told the ice princess "wait Namikaze than wouldn't he be related to Roxas?" Haku asked "yeah he was his older brother" the young fate princess said confusing Haku "I didn't know he had a brother" she said "that's because he died" she said "oh" Haku said "I don't think Roxas even knows he had a brother since he was only two years old (Naruto was five at the time) at the time" Hinata said "oh speaking of Roxas I see he's taken a liking to your younger sister" Haku said "yeah I'm happy for them now they just have to tell each other their feelings" Hinata said "yeah but think about it Roxas is a boy and never really talk about their feelings" Haku said getting a laugh out of the other girl "so tell me what do you remember about this Naruto?" she asked "why?" Hinata said "I don't know there isn't anything else to talk about" Haku said "ok I guess I will" she said as she began telling her friend about the boy as she remembered the first time they met

_You all know it flashback Hinata's pov_

_A shy 3 year old Hinata was following her father towards the Namikaze house her father had brought her along because they had a son her age but her father insisted that she come along with the warm smile that she couldn't say no to so when they got to the house her father knocked on the door and a woman with long red hair that reached her ankles and a bulging stomach "hello Hiashi how have you been?" the woman asked "I'm fine Kushina" her father said "oh and who's this?" Kushina said seeing Hinata who had hid behind her father's leg "oh this is my daughter Hinata she's kind of shy" Hiashi said "hello Hinata my name is Kushina" the woman said with a smile "h-hello" she said "come inside please" the red haired woman said _

_After they had come inside and the door closed a blond haired boy about her age came down the stairs "hey mom is someone here?" the young boy asked as Hinata hid once again behind her father's leg "yes Naruto this is Hiashi and… where did Hinata go?" she asked not seeing Hinata "right here" Hiashi said moving to the side "h-hello" she said "hello uh… Hinata?" the blond boy said seeing as she once again hid behind her father "um h-hello" she said peeking out from behind her father's legs_

_Flashback end_

Hinata smiled at that memory when she saw Haku give a evil smile "I just told you about the first time I met him didn't I?" she asked only to get a nod in response from the girl Hinata's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Haku began to laugh.

Since his father had to do some errands Roxas was walking around town. Sure he was worried about Hinata but only as a friend as most people could tell he was more interested in Hinata's sister Hanabi nobody could figure out why since she always seemed to hit him when they were together _/hmm I wonder if Hanabi would want to go get some ice cream with me\_ he thought with a small blush as someone was sneaking up on him "how ya doing lightning blond" Hanabi said as she jumped onto Roxas's back with her arms around his neck "I'm fine Hanabi I was going to get some ice cream since I'm free you want to come?" he asked the girl who got a smirk "oh are you asking me out on a date?" she asked letting go "maybe but if I was?" he asked her "then I guess I would say yes lightning blond" she said punching him in the arm "sheesh why do you have to be so violent like Tenten?" he asked rubbing where she hit him

"Humph hey it's not my fault you can't take on a true warrior" she said she then heard a snicker from Roxas "hey what's so funny?" she asked him "oh it's just that you make it sound like we've gone had sex" he told her getting a fierce blush from her "w-what are you talking about I didn't say anything like that and besides you owe me an ice cream" she said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away.

A few minutes later Roxas and Hanabi were walking out of the ice cream store with some sea-salt ice cream "so Roxas how have you been? I mean all the others are training including Neji so why aren't you?" Hanabi asked her friend "I would be but my dad has been acting a little weird and distant ever since This dark warrior took Israbi and whenever we train he seems to be holding back and whenever I ask him what's wrong he says that it's nothing and that he suddenly has something to do." He told her with a sad tone "I mean it feels like they are keeping something about everything that's happening from us or that they know who the person is or even that-" "sheesh can you stop going on about that for one minute I mean it's really annoying" Hanabi cut him off with a glare

"Ok but aren't you worried about Hinata she is your sister and she is in danger of being kidnapped like the others and from what Kiba told us about what the Dark warrior said means he could have at least one keyblade" after a warrior graduates from the academy they are able to take trials to obtain more keyblades there are other ways of obtaining keyblades but this is the easiest and safest way to obtaining more keyblades. "Yeah sure I'm worried about her but were in the safest place with the barrier up and with her and Haku here it's even stronger not to mention if he were to come here of all places he would have to get through over a two thousand key guardians and key strikers along with you and the other head guardians and not to mention the previous head guardians so I really doubt that anyone could beat these odds without an army of their own" Hanabi told him

"yeah I guess you are right but they said that about radiant garden and at the moment no one knows what happened to it after we had to retreat from the heartless" Roxas said "come on dumbass stop talking like that you'll end up worrying yourself to death" Hanabi said punching her 'friend' in the shoulder "come on let's see what's going on around town" she said running ahead "hey wait up" he said running after her.

Sasuke was currently dressed in a completely black outfit as he made his way to the memorial cemetery where those who had fallen to the heartless in battle were given a place for their loved ones to remember them since whenever someone losses their heart their body disappear. Sasuke came here once a month to visit his brother who had fallen during what was known as the great battle of the radiant garden where many key bladers had fallen trying to protect the civilians and their loved ones from the armada of heartless but ultimately failed and lost radiant garden along with many civilians and guardians Sasuke's brother was among those lost

When Sasuke got to the cemetery he saw his sister in law Ayame who his brother had sacrificed himself to protect along with his unborn child "hello again Ayame" he said startling her "oh hello again Sasuke how have you been?" she asked him "I have been fine how have you and Kagami been?" he asked her because since the dark warrior had started to abduct the princesses he had been able to visit her or his niece who was currently nine years old "we have been fine she misses you" Ayame said with a smile "I know I have been wanting to go visit her but with everything that has been happening I haven't been able to get any free time to go see her." he told her with a sigh

"I know but she has just been lonely and since she doesn't have a father's influence her uncle is the next best thing" she told him with a giggle "ha-ha-ha yeah I guess your right" he said with a chuckle as the both just looked at Itachi's 'grave' stone "I hope you will be able to capture the person who is doing these things soon" Ayame said "me too I just wish to know why anyone would do all of this" Sasuke responded with a sigh.

Meanwhile in a darkened area on another realm (the equivalent of another world of kingdom hearts) the dark warrior was walking down a corridor that had all of the captured princesses in what seemed like coffins but even if they seemed dead they were very much alive standing in front of a portal of dark energies was a man with long white hair a black trench coat and black pants with white boots "two days until you see your family again you must be excited" the dark master said "no the only reason why I am going back is to complete the plan" the dark warrior said to his master (as in a teacher sense not in that way) in an annoyed tone getting the dark master to laugh at his apprentice

"I thought so it's really a pity that you are unable to use the full power of the darkness since with your power you would be unstoppable" the dark master said "but master I do I just combine it with the light to make it even stronger" the dark warrior said which seemed to anger the dark master "now go you will need to be at full strength in two days and I expect you to be able to get the princess without any difficultly" he said dismissing the dark warrior who only just gave a small bow as he exited the room without any complaints when the door closed behind him he just gave a sigh and whispered I'm sorry for what I must do" as he went towards his room.

That's it for this chapter the first part of the next one will be similar to this one and the second half will be the beginning of the dark warriors assault on the city and now for the vocabulary

Key guardian- key guardians are the main defence force for the princesses of heart they also defend other cities and other realms from the heartless, they focus mostly on strong and decisive attacks to kill their opponent, their main choice of magic is ice and wind spells.

Key striker- key strikers are the mobile force going to less fortified realms to protect the civilians there from the heartless and to try and fortify them, they focus mostly on their speed and accuracy to defeat their opponents, their main choice of magic is fire, lightning and gravity magic.

Princesses of heart- while they don't actually fight the heartless they are the main reason why the key bearers have been able to hold out as long as they have there are in total seven: the princess of nature, tempest, fire, metal, sound, fate and frost each one is a master in the purest forms of each element (natureearth, tempestwind, fire/blazefire, soundgravity, fatehealing/light, frostice/water) to defend themselves from the heartless.

Head guards-the head guards are the personal bodyguards and retainers of the princesses of heart they protect them from the heartless and eventually they become the council they are some of the most skilled and are chosen at birth since the title is past down from parent to child though a child won't always protect the same princess as their father did they use all elemental spells and when two or more team up they can use the Ultima spell the more that help with the casting the stronger the spell is.

Council of elders- they are the ones who command the others and are also ex-head guards so when fought don't underestimate them just because there old and haven't fought for years


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or kingdom hearts or the keyblades (got to my profile to look at them)

**Twilit darkness**

**Let twilight fall**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina were currently sparring while their son was out Minato was wearing a white jacket that went down to his ankles with a blue vest underneath and black pants his wild blond hair was soaked with sweat and his noble guard keyblade was in his left hand, Kushina was wearing light Beige spandex with a dark rust coloured armour on top (Bastila's clothing from star wars: kotor) her long red hair was tied back and her holy oblivion in her right hand, both ran towards each other and brought their blades together causing sparks to fly from the blades before breaking apart and landing a few feet away from each other before dismissing their keyblades "you haven't been yourself lately dear" Kushina said to her husband

"I know it's just that tomorrow is the day that he attacks and I keep thinking about that day" he said with a sad tone to his voice

"Minato please we've been over this every year on this day we can't tell Roxas yet in a few more years maybe but not yet he'll understand" Kushina told him

"I guess your right but still I still keep thinking that I could have done something more I could have followed that darkling through the portal I could have saved him or at least find out where they are" Minato said with tears forming in his eyes

"Come now how many times do I have to tell you, you couldn't have done anything different and if you had followed it though the corridor of darkness you wouldn't be here either" Kushina told him wiping away the tears from his face

"I just wish that he was here he was always so cheerful and happy and during these times we could really use a light like his" Minato said looking out the window at the clear blue sky

"Yes I agree but at least we still have Roxas with us and tomorrow we will have to fight this dark warrior and we will win and find out where the other princesses are" she told him as she brought him into a hug "Come now let's go get something to eat hunny" as they both went towards the exit they both failed to notice the vanishing remnants of a portal.

Kiba was currently heading towards the usual Bar-B-Q house he always eats at with Choji, Shikamaru and before she was kidnapped Ino as well and sometimes Israbi (is this how you spell her name?) he was going to meet with Shikamaru and Choji Akamaru who was walking at his side gave a wine "I know Akamaru I don't like it as much as you but we'll find her soon and beat the crap out of the guy who took her from us" he told the large dog as they entered the bar-b-q house and looked around for Shikamaru and Choji

"Hey Kiba over here" he heard the voice of his friend and saw them in the corner that they always sat in and went over to them and sat down

"So shika what did you guys want to talk about?" he asked

"Me and Choji wanted to know about this dark warrior everyone has started calling him" shika asked getting a nod from Choji getting a scowl from Kiba

"What do you want know about that bastard for" he said his voice laced with venom

"We know you didn't say everything that was on your mind back there but we didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"And we want to know what we're up against" Choji said as their meat was placed on the grill in front of them

"Well then what do you want to know about him?" Kiba asked giving a piece of meat to Akamaru who happily devoured it

"well how he fights for one and about what type of magic he uses and in general how strong he is" Shikamaru said picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks

"Well he can summon a sword-" "wait he can summon a blade?" Shikamaru cut him off also getting Choji's attention

"Yeah kind of like how we summon our keyblades but only with darkness it looks kind of like a bat wing" Kiba said Shikamaru's eyes narrowed

"So he is basically the complete opposite of us" Shikamaru said

"Yeah and as for magic well the sword was the closest I got to seeing him use magic" Kiba said in a defeated tone but Shikamaru noticed something else

"Was there anything else about the fight that would help us go against him in the upcoming fight?" Shikamaru asked

"Well the way he fought it was so much like ours and he kept switching the hand his sword was in like he was more used to fighting with both hands than with just one" Kiba said eating another piece of meat

"What do you mean it was like ours he couldn't have gone to the academy with us I mean if so wouldn't you have recognized him?" Choji asked

"Yeah I know I even felt like I had met him before but I couldn't place him" Kiba told his friends "I mean it's like he was part of some scattered dream or a far off memory that I just can't remember"

"Do you think it could be some kind of magic?" Choji asked passing another piece of meat to Akamaru

"Yeah that could be but is it keeping me from remembering him or making it seem like I know him?" he asked

"I really have no idea but I think the elders know but aren't telling us for some reason or they're not telling us because they don't know who it is" Shikamaru said getting the others attention

"What do you mean they don't know?" Kiba asked

"Think about it is there really only one person controlling he heartless or is there an entire organization and this one is just a foot solder and is only following whose following orders" Shikamaru suggested getting a grim look from Kiba and no reaction from Choji since he already told him on their way there

"Yeah it would seriously put people into a panic if they thought there was a organization controlling the heartless" Kiba said "the people look to us and if were worried they would all start a panic"

"So we need to act normal because I could be wrong and their just trying to figure out a plan of action" Shikamaru said as he got up "well I've got to go and train so I'll see you guy's later" and left the Bar-B-Q.

On the third day all of the scouts in the guard towers had been recalled and the wall was now lined with the recalled warriors the head guards in the tower they were all waiting patiently for the dark warrior to attack a few actually believed that he wouldn't show, since they had to wait through the entire day but as the hour just before night when the sun and the moon are in perfect alignment Mizuki (yes he has a part in this) saw something moving in the shadows of the forest

"I saw something" he said summoning his key blade getting the ones around him to summon theirs as a Maya blue flame covered Arc Behemoth came charging out and before they could do anything it crashed into the gate impaling Mizuki on its horn he didn't feel a thing as it threw him off letting out a loud roar as two Darkside's launched out of the forest shattering other places of the wall, with a hoard of heartless following them, the invasion had begun at twilight.

Hello sorry for the long wait but I finally got it done sorry if the last part was a little rushed but I wanted to get it done and the next chapter will be the start of the invasion and the dark knight will finally reveal himself (and if you don't know who he is yet you're an idiot) and Mizuki mad a small appearance as a real good guy only to get killed five seconds later.

On an unrelated note I have been reading the latest chapters of bleach and noticed something Ichigo's new hollow form look exactly like a veasto lord except for longer horns I think his new hollow form has evolved from a normal hollow to the strongest type after a arancar without devouring hollows or at least that's my opinion.


	4. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	5. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
